Howl
by Sverige Susan
Summary: La maldición de Howl ha alcanzado su límite y sus instintos comienzan a aullar en su interior, destruyendo poco a poco su sanidad. Sophie tendrá que detener el curso de su maldición antes de que sea demasiado tarde.


_Para Tiky con mucho cariño en su cumpleaños: una mezcla de la película y el libro para crear algo parecido a una historia._

**Howl**

La lluvia no dejaba de caer incontrolada al suelo, inundando todo el valle entorno al castillo. Los rayos cruzaban el cielo nocturno iluminando por milésimas de segundo antes desaparecer y encontrarse plasmados en una pintura magnificente.

Sus pasos se hundían en el fango cada vez más profundo y su cabello empapado se aferraba con desesperación a su rostro en busca de protección. La colina parecía interminable y la poca visibilidad le hacía sentirse un naufrago perdido en la oscuridad. El aire frío entraba a voluntad a sus pulmones solo para apuñalarlos y su aliento herido salía vaporizado. La neblina formaba un manto que tétricamente sumergía a la tierra húmeda en silencio.

Estuvo a punto de caer en una fosa pero continúo a paso firme. No muy lejos al este había visto una luz tan delgada pero uniforme que le hizo retomar el camino. Pronto la volvió a encontrar y siguiéndola llegó hasta las primeras vigas de su castillo, tan encantado de hacer girar la perilla de la entrada y la puerta de Market Chipping se abrió pronto.

Howl sostenía un par de cajas en brazos envueltas en hermosos papeles de colores pastel, sin aliento alguno y con los brazos un tanto acalambrados. Inmediatamente, el mago sintió como un temblor repentino amenazaba con derrumbar la gran torre construida. Sitúo su palma en la cabeza de Heen, permitiendo al animal celebrar su llegada con libertad. El movimiento alegre de su cola y los brincos a su alrededor le hicieron sonreír al instante, casi como un niño.

Sin dudarlo dejó los paquetes sobre la mesa, apilado tras otro como ases y se dirigió a la chimenea sin prisa alguna. Sus pasos dejaron restos de su trayecto cada vez menos imperceptibles pero lo suficientemente problemáticos para su gusto.

— Buenas noches amigo mío.

— Bienvenido –Replicó Calcifer con júbilo –Haz demorado demasiado.

La mirada de Howl se perdió de inmediato en algún punto del universo, luego regreso enfocada en una rendija en el piso de madera como si fuese lo más relevante en aquel momento.

— Debo admitirlo amigo mío, los instintos me consumen cada vez más.

— ¿Qué hay de la señora Fairfax? ¿Pudo hacer algo? — Calcifer también entristeció, pero su voz supo como disimular, después de todo un demonio no podía mostrarse débil ante un humano.

— Me temo que no, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

El demonio de fuego llevó la mirada al suelo, melancólico. La única señal de conciencia era el palpitar de las llamas cubriendo su cuerpo, ardiendo en color azul como las lágrimas que escondía para no apagarse a sí mismo.

— Entonces Sophie tendrá que hacerlo.

Howl asintió en silencio. La conversación se vio cortada por unos pasos sutiles que venían lentamente escalera a bajo.

— ¿Howl? —Llamó, tallándose los ojos aun presas del sueño.

Cuando se giró sobre sus tobillos le aguardaba la sonrisa aperlada de Sophie, impaciente por una respuesta y esta llegó cuando el receptor la levantó en sus fuertes brazos y el vestido gris de Sophie lució sobre el aire dando vueltas y vueltas que hicieron del entorno en una escultura amorfa.

El mago revolvió cada hebra de su cabello, desenredándolo con una lentitud que pretendía congelar el tiempo. Los meses habían pasado sin piedad desde la última vez que admiró aquel rostro, lo pintó en un lienzo de su mente y cada uno de sus colores le devolvía la vida tras cada suspiro cariñoso, haciéndolo anhelar más y más un simple tacto en su superficie distante.

— Perdón por despertarte, creo que Heen hizo demasiado ruido.

El perro lo miró con reproche, sentado en su postura orgullosa y fiel. Pronto se acurrucó en las rodillas de Sophie, acusando con fiereza al dueño del castillo.

— He de confesar que no podía dormir muy bien de todas formas —Alzó los hombros despreocupadamente, restándole importancia al asunto—Pero me da gusto que el pavo real haya regresado.

Howl apartó a Heen con delicadeza, tomó la mano de Sophie y besó su nudillo con dulzura, casi arrancándole un suspiro. Estaba demasiado seguro de que jamás se cansaría de ello por más que lo hiciera, soñara o recordase.

— Yo también extrañaba ver ratas grises, pero nunca me decepcionas Sophie, cariño, ¡sigues igual de fea que siempre! —Chilló, la aludida enarcó una ceja, pero antes de que pudiese protestar la empírea mano de Howl se situó sobre su barbilla, acercando su rostro hacia sí. Una sensación fría descendió a través de la espalda de Sophie para contradecir la calidez de su cara sonrojada.

Repentinamente, la tos de Calcifer se escuchó a sus espaldas, llamando la atención de ambos al instante. Sophie se apartó de él con cierta brusquedad, dejándolo con las palabras aguardando salir desde el fondo de su garganta. Cualquiera que fuese la razón, más valía que fuese importante, ya que de lo contrario un hechizo cruel con la furia del rubio contenida en cada palabra recaería sobre Calcifer.

Al parecer, el demonio había devorado ya toda la leña que Sophie preparó para él un día antes, pero como siempre y con una sonrisa cordial, ella dejaba más troncos tras lo cual ardía con más ímpetu desde su cómodo lecho en la chimenea, atenciones que sin duda hacían parecer una sombra tétrica a Howl en un rincón de la estancia.

Los sentimientos de Howl se revolvieron en una mezcla insana y pudo jurar que un poco de sangre azul goteaba del centro de su palma. Aquello pudo haber sido tomado como un acto de guerra tras la bomba de celos arrojada en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Era curioso ver a Calcifer comiendo cada pedazo de su cena. Parecía infantil y bizarro ver como llegaban a su centro y reposaban antes de esfumarse en la nada. Entonces la duda surcó en su mente, ¿su corazón hubiese terminado igual? No quiso imaginarlo.

— Debes de estar hambriento, prepararé algo de cenar —Dijo Sophie sin pedir su opinión, haciendo gala de su titulo como ama de llaves. Pronto los sartenes hicieron un acto incontrolable a lo que Howl no pudo ni quiso enfrentar. Simplemente tomó asiento en el comedor de su acogedor hogar, olvidando poco a poco el dolor que palpitaba en su piernas.

Se asomó por el rabillo del ojo bastante curioso de la hiperactividad de Sophie mientras la sombra delicada de la pelirroja jugaba con los pies de Howl. Su cabello bailaba haciendo sucumbir sus instintos y lo convertían en una bestia. Limpió la comisura de sus labios saboreando lentamente a Sophie. Trató de controlarse mordiendo su lengua con tanta fuerza que pudo beber del sabor metálico de su propia sangre deslizándose por su garganta.

Sophie dedicaba gran parte de si a esa comida al revolver con el cucharon pacientemente. Calcifer accedía a cooperar sin problemas al serle ofrecidas unas palabras llenas de halagos y unos cascarones secos; su cabeza recostada sobre las rocas obligaba a admirar la bella escena de la leña crujiendo en su interior.

Después de lo que le pareció una efímera escena para sus ojos, la pelirroja depositó un plato lleno hasta el tope para deleite del hambriento estómago del mago. El aroma de los condimentos era adictivo y su consistencia inigualablemente perfecta, sin duda, un alimento por el cual estar honrado de comer.

La cuchara indagó en el caldo y ascendió hasta la altura de su boca. Abrió los labios y solo unas gotas bastaron para quemar su lengua. Un aullido lo hizo estremecer desde el interior de sus viseras. Dejó la cuchara a uno de sus costados con dificultad. El temblor aun no desaparecía de su cuerpo y las imágenes vedadas de Sophie no ayudaban en absoluto.

Alejó el plato con el vapor aun escapando de él. El grotesco rechinido de la silla contra el suelo anunció su partida pocos segundos antes de dar la espalda. Sophie volteó casi al instante para centrarse en escuchar las pisadas escaleras arriba del rubio.

Sophie miró a Calcifer interrogativamente.

— ¿Sucede algo?

Calcifer se hizo el desentendido, moviéndose en todas direcciones y finalmente señalarse a sí mismo con una extensión de llama. Sophie contestó con sus ojos centellantes y preocupados. El demonio de fuego se removió en su lugar, levantando despreocupadamente los hombros (si es que se podían nombras así las llamas naranjizas que sobresalían como extremidades en su contorno).

— Ya no estoy ligado a su corazón, ¿recuerdas?

* * *

Abrió el grifo del agua y rápidamente desabotono su camisa para exponer su ataque de taquicardia ante el espejo. La presión con la que salía el agua opacaba los sonidos provenientes de la planta baja, donde Sophie maldecía su persona sin piedad alguna.

El agua comenzaba a desbordar por el ras de la tina cuando se introdujo y formó una cascada mientras se sumergía hasta el fondo. El agua estaba tan fría que apuñalaba la piel al contacto, pero era lo sufrientemente refrescante para aliviar el dolor en su entre pierna y desparecer la tensión creciente entorno a sus hombros.

Dejo el aliento libre y las pequeñas burbujas formadas salieron flotando a la superficie junto a su cabellera danzante.

Dos golpes abruptos y con ritmo peligroso llamaron a la puerta. El eco de un pie agobiando el suelo y el cerrojo de la puerta se abrió al instante para dar paso a Sophie segura de si misma con mano en la cintura.

— Howl Jenkins —Gritó con autoridad, cazando al mago— ¡¿cómo te atreves a menospreciar mi comida y….?

Su aliento se congeló, el cuarto entero se sumía en las profundidades del mar. Arrecifes de coral formaban torretas cuyo fin no podía ser visto. Los peces nadando poseían un color mágico que Sophie pudo haber apreciado alguna vez y sin embargo también el paisaje hermoso se tornaba peligroso y turbio a cada instante.

Howl flotaba solo guiado por las corrientes sin rumbo fijo. De inmediato Sophie dio un brinco intrépido y se introdujo a sí misma en aquel mar desconocido, nadando rápidamente a lado del mago. Lo envolvió entre sus brazos y desesperadamente buscó la superficie sobre su cabeza.

Un golpe, dos golpes, tres golpes y poco a poco el aliento abandonaba sus pulmones. Burbujas de aire escapaban de su cuerpo con la misma desesperación que Sophie por alcanzar la superficie.

Llegó al límite con el último aliento. Con una mano abrazaba al rubio hacia su cuerpo y con la otra hacia un conjuro con frenesí. Finalmente alcanzaron la superficie y sus pulmones saborearon el aire con la brisa de mar. Nadó hasta la orilla de la tina con los brazos acalambrados. No había nada más que el azulejo sudando y un silencio que propiciaba el eco de su respiración.

El cuerpo de la persona que se supone recibiría el sermón de su vida yacía inmóvil. Un par de segundos después de su choque, se aproximo rápidamente, procurando tener cuidado de no resbalar con el agua expandida por todo el cuarto de baño.

El rostro de Howl se había tornado púrpura.

* * *

Aquella parte de sí había estado enjaulada por mucho tiempo, trató de mantenerla así pero ahora, Sophie tomaba la llave y la dejaba correr libremente.

Howl tosió apenado, evadiendo la mirada compasiva de Sophie. La pelirroja sonrió para ella, acariciando las hebras doradas del cabello del mago, quien permitió que el tacto lo complaciera al tiempo que sus ojos cristalinos mostraban el reflejo nítido de Sophie tatuado en ellos.

— Pensé que tendrías fiebre, pero al parecer solo ha sido otro capricho tuyo —Se quejó —Deberías dejar de hacer eso, solo me das más trabajo.

— Como si pudiera— Respondió Howl inflando las mejillas traviesamente –Aun tengo corazón de niño ¿sabes?

— Y por lo que he visto también la misma inteligencia.

— La misma para saber que el gris no te sienta bien querida—Interrumpió Howl —La señora de la casa debería de usar ropa más adecuada…

— ¡Pero qué atrevido! —Gritó la aludida con rostro rojizo por el enojo. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera añadir algo más se vio encarcelada entre los brazos y el peso el rubio. Luchó removiéndose ponderosamente en busca de libertad, pero la fuerza indomable del mago detuvo su escape para llevarla hacia la rendición inmediata.

Los latidos acompasados del interior de aquel pecho cálido recorrieron sus oídos como gotas de lluvia resbalando a través del cristal. El tamboreo de su canción sonaba a la distancia.

Howl acercó más a Sophie hasta sí, permitiéndose disfrutar del sonido acompasado de su corazón. A su vez la pelirroja deleitaba sus sentidos con el aroma del rubio, su calidez transmitida a través de su cuerpo y llegando hasta sus mejillas tiñéndolas de un delicado rosa.

Jugó un poco con algunas hebras cobrizas del cabello de Sophie pero un escalofrío lo hizo callar abruptamente.

— Michael ha estado muy ocupado con un conjuro, creo que tampoco ha dormido bien por estudiarlo.

— Michael estudiando, a decir verdad me causa bastante curiosidad ¿qué clase de conjuro podría ser? — Rió traviesamente.

— ¿Está todo bien?

— Para los antiguos griegos los diamantes eran fragmentos de estrellas caídos sobre la Tierra…

Un tacto sublime nubló la vista de Sophie, cegándola por un momento. Eran aquellos ojos cristalinos las estrellas que la guiaban en las noches oscuras. Ojos tan azules que el océano a penas podría ser contenido en ellos. Un bosque en su interior y un silencio tétrico.

— ¿¡Howl? —Gritó mientras el eco copiaba sus palabras y las llevaba más allá de las inmensas colinas blancuzcas.

La brisa gélida sacudió su ropa para estremecer cada centímetro de su piel. Los primeros copos de nieve danzaban en el aire con elegancia sin dejarse caer. Su largo abrigo borraba las huellas de sus pies desnudos pero no había sensación alguna de dolor ni frio. Caminó lenta pero firme hacia el interior con la única compañía de un farol cuyo parpadeo reflejaba su temor.

Al fin pudo comenzar a apreciar a la criatura que lloraba afligida. Largas cadenas colgaban de sus patas y una trampa de cazadores yacía clavada dolorosamente en una de ellas mientras la sangre brotaba de su costado, cálida y de olor penetrante.

Caminó un poco más, quebrando una rama en el proceso. El lobo regresó desde su sueño intranquilo y alzó las orejas en señal de alerta. La llama de su farola lo hizo retroceder y chocar con la pared de la cueva. Sophie decidió dejar la lámpara cerca de la entrada, en el mismo lugar donde el nadir aun alcanzaba a acariciar sus pies.

Acarició su largo pelaje, tan blanco que incluso la misma nieve hubiese sentido envidia. La criatura parecía disfrutar del momento. Cuando sintió que todo marchaba bien, sacó una daga de lo más profundo de su abrigo y la apunto hacia él. Los ojos de la criatura se sumergieron en miedo y la fiereza salió de ellos en un gruñido amenazante.

Un ladrido amenazante y los colmillos filosos atravesaron su piel. El lobo saboreó la dulzura en la comisura de su hocico y sus largos colmillos se mostraban más mortíferos que nunca mientras el sabor metálico de aquella sangre calmaba su sed con la lenta caída a través de su garganta.

La palma de Sophie estaba ardiendo pero ni un solo quejido salió de sus labios. La daga ascendió hasta la altura de su cabeza y descendió con la misma rapidez, clavándose en las cadenas de una de las patas delanteras. Pronto la bestia probó la sensación de libertad, incitando a Sophie a continuar con su peligrosa labor. Conociendo las señales dadas asintió en silencio, usando el resto de la fuerza en sus brazos y muñecas para deshacerse de los eslabones que lo ataban a su muerte.

Sus rodillas se estrellaron con la tierra de la cueva. Las gotas de sangre no paraban de caer de su muñeca cada vez más inflamada.

Repentinamente las paredes cambiaron su apariencia. Parecía como si estuviesen en un carrusel girando, la mezcla de dorado y vino permitía ver a la distancia las luces de las estrellas fugaces. Su carrusel giraba lentamente con música tan hermosa como la canción de cuna de un ángel. Sophie podría jurar que todo su hechizo sería su perdición, era tan hermoso como para dejarlo ir y tan exquisito como veneno mortal.

El lobo se irguió y poco a poco su silueta cobraba forma de un hombre. Millones de cristales lo rodeaban y desaparecieron con el tacto de Sophie sobre el rostro varonil.

Howl sonreía sensualmente ante la sorpresa de su amada. Por fin sus aullidos estaban siendo escuchados.

Llevó su mano derecha a la palma herida de Sophie y admiró como subía y bajaba rápidamente su extremidad al mismo tiempo, maravillándose por el reconfortante calor bajo su palma. Desearía poder usar su magia para traspasar su piel y probar un poco del sabor de su corazón latiente. Besó su palma y la herida se cristalizó hasta que un rubí suplantó el dolor.

El paisaje alrededor era el pasar de las estaciones. La caída silenciosa de los copos de nieve a lado suyo en un edén blanco, las flores en loto abriendo los pétalos, el bochorno del sol de verano y hojas marchitas por doquier formando una alfombra de amplias gamas naranjizas.

Poco a poco, descubría lo puro que parecía el momento, ningún sueño podría superarlo jamás.

Ve y atrapa una estrella fugaz,

logra una raíz de mandrágora con un niño,

dime dónde están todos los años pasados,

o quien quebró el pie al diablo.

Enséñame a escuchar el canto de las sirenas,

o a mantener alejada la picadura de la envidia,

y encuentra

qué viento

hace avanzar a una mente honesta.

Decide de qué trata,

escribe tu mismo una segunda estrofa.

El entorno se transformó en el viejo escondite de Howl, donde las flores cultivadas con magia florecían por millones. El molino giraba mientras el agua se convertía en diamantes reales brillando ante la luz de la luna.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió con un rechinido en el recorrido y las chapas oxidadas dieron paso a un vestido hecho de nieve y seda deslizándose con gracia a través del porche. El vestido se ajustaba a sus piernas pero no restringía su movimiento. Su cadera concupiscente danzaba a cada paso y su velo transparente ciñéndose a la piel de su rostro níveo enfocado en sus ojos azules hacía de Sophie la imagen más inmaculada de su existencia. Su frescura tan pura como su vestido de novia.

Dio un par de pasos en al aire, aterrizando elegantemente. Mostró una sonrisa infantil antes de extender su mano hacia Sophie.

-¿Me concederías el honor de un walz?

No hubo respuesta, Sophie solo asintió con timidez. El mago la abrazo infantilmente y tres segundos bastaron para que un anillo de oro luciera en la mano izquierda de Sophie, quien ensimismada retornó la vista hacia los ojos ahora cálidos del galés.

Una orquesta sin miembros comenzó el primer walz de la noche y el manto de la noche mantuvo en secreto el resto de la pieza con sumo recelo mientras un beso suave y firme acariciaba mágicamente los labios de Sophie.

Los aullidos habían cesado en lo más profundo del bosque.

El fin.

* * *

Datos curiosos:

-El cabello de Sophie en la película es castaño, sin embargo en el libro es un color cobrizo.

-Howl nació en Gales un 21 de junio, es decir en el solsticio de verano y su edad aproximada es 27 años.

-Lo que parece un poema casi al final es un fragmento tomado del libro, y es justamente la maldición que la bruja del páramo puso sobre Howl.

-El fiction fue inspirado en la canción "Howl" de Florence+The Machine por lo que la historia lleva dicho título.


End file.
